BnHA: Chronicles of Blue (Previously: I Don't)
by Hidenka-chan101
Summary: UPDATE: As you know, "I Don't" was a working title, so the title may have changed but the story has not. BnHA random story, takes place sometime in the future. Random school life adventures and such things. OC intro, if you hate OCs, please give this story a pass. TodoDeku, BakuOC, KiriOC, EraserMic and others, LEMONS! Ongoing series!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm surrounded by fucking idiots._

"Eeeeh! So, Tetsutetsu confessed?! No way!"

"Trust me, Kirishima-kun, I was around the corner and heard the **whole** thing."

"Damn that bastard! Trying to beat me at everything!"

Bakugou spared an annoyed glance at the pair of classmates who were chatting near his desk and rolled his eyes. Ashido Mina and Kirishima Eijirou were excited about one thing or another and it pissed him off to no end.

"OI! If you extras are going to chat about stupid shit, do it at your own desks!"

"But Bakugou-kun! Didn't you hear? Ao-chan got confessed to!" the pink-haired girl retorted excitedly.

"Wait, that Steel Bastard confessed to Belly Laser? And? You fuckers got a problem with whom Steel Bastard wants to fuck?"

"No, Bakugou, he confessed to Aoko-chan! Not Aoyama-kun!" Kirishima gently corrected him.

"I don't fucking keep track of what you assholes call each other!" the spikey blonde snarled back, "And? He confessed to her, bet she was dumb as a fucking post and didn't understand what the Steel Bastard meant."

"Oh! Are you guys also talking about Tetsutetsu's confession?"

"Yeah! Come join us!"

"No! Stay the fuck away!"

"Bakugou-kun basically guessed the rest of it, though." Ashido continued, completely ignoring the explosive blonde's angry protest. "Sero-kun, you weren't there, but I felt sorry for Tetsutetsu-kun. He seemed devastated!"

"Oi, oi, Ashido-san, your face doesn't match what you're saying."

"It's true, Sero-kun! I feel bad for the poor thing." Ashido tried her best to show her earnest concern for the Steel version of Kirishima, "And Ao-chan, her responses and reactions were not expected!"

"DAMN IT! LIKE I SAID BEFORE, SHE'S AS DUMB AS A FUCKING POST! WHAT ELSE DID YOU EXPECT?!"

"Hai, hai, Bakugou-kun. But I certainly expected better. This is, after all, a classic love scene!"

"Wait a second, Ashido-san, you're going to have to fill me in on the details." Sero interrupted, "What exactly happened?"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKES! HOW MANY TIMES DOES RACCOON EYES HAVE TO TELL THE STORY?!"

Bakugou didn't even bother to take a breath, and simply continued with his explosive outburst.

"STEEL BASTARD CORNERED AO-NEKO ON HER WAY BACK FROM THE INFIRMARY. HE PROFESSED HIS LOVE FOR HER. SHE DIDN'T GET WHAT HE MEANT. SHE SAID SOME SHIT ABOUT BEING GOOD COMRADES. HE KEPT TALKING ABOUT SOME ROMANTIC SHIT AND THEN RAN OFF WHEN HE THOUGHT SHE MEANT HE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!" Taking a quick breath, the blonde looked wildly at the people around his desk, "DID I MISS ANYTHING, RACCOON EYES?"

"Nope, that's the basic gist of things," Ashido gave the blonde a toothy grin before continuing, "but, like Bakugou-kun mentioned, it was pretty painful to watch."

 _Oh for fuck's sakes, why won't you all LEAVE?_

This conversation continued on for another solid 15 minutes before Midnight-Sensei came in and the lecture started. At that point, Bakugou was surprised that he hadn't already blasted them to the other side of the room. Holding his pen in a death grip, the ill-tempered blonde waited for a lull in the lecture before casually leaning on his left elbow and resting his head on his closed fist. From there, he subtly glanced over at the blue haired girl sitting behind Kirishima. And of course she was paying attention to what Midnight-sensei was teaching and not randomly glancing at her classmates.

 _ **About an hour ago…**_

"Ano, Aoko-san, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Oh, Tetsutetsu-san."Aoko said, "What is it about?"

"So, I'm not very good with words and I'm not sure how to go about things like these. So I'll just come out and say it!" Tetsutetsu took a deep breath, and with a very determined look in his eyes, he fired "Aoko-san! I like you! Very much!"

The gray-haired boy subsequently bowed in a very formal manner, while holding out a box of sweets towards Aoko. The girl in question gave Tetsutetsu a Todoroki-level dead-pan look that the Ice-Fire user would be proud of and looked on in confusion.

"Tetsutetsu-san, that is very kind of you."Aoko reached out to take the box of sweets, "But there is no need to be so formal. We are comrades after all."

Standing up straight again, Tetsutetsu had a dusting of pink on his cheeks, hope filling his eyes and he grinned that shark-like smile of his.

"I was worried you wouldn't feel the same, Aoko-san! You are very important to me!"

"You are also important to me as well. We make a good team and I would not let anything bad happen to you."

 _Heh, idiot_.

Unbeknownst to present company, and to Ashido who was hiding around the corner, Bakugou was also at the Infirmary that morning as well for a simple routine check after the fight against the League of Villains a couple of days ago. Aoko's check up had taken a lot less time than his, which pissed him off, but that arrangement basically gave him front row seats to the blue-haired girl's fail at seeing a confession from a mile away. Smirking, the blonde figured his clueless classmate wouldn't know what was happening even if the Steel quirked teen kissed her—

 _Ugh, gross!_

"I understand! I must become even stronger! So that I can stand next to you!"

"You are already quite amazing, Tetsutetsu-san."

"Just you wait! I will become even stronger! And I will be good enough for you!"

Rushing forward, Tetsutetsu takes Aoko's hands in his and looking deep into her eyes,

"Aoko-san, please wait for me. I promise I won't disappoint you!"

With that declaration, Tetsutetsu rushed off to some part of the school, possibly in search of ways to better improve himself so that he can be accepted by the one he desires.

"Did I say something wrong?"

A questioning chirp responds to Aoko's question, and without another thought, the blue-haired girl made her way towards the 1-A Classroom, but not before being asked by Cementoss-sensei to help carry a huge stack of books back to the library.

"Are you quite done eavesdropping, Bakugou-kun?"

"What? I'm not doing anything illegal." Without looking at Recovery Girl, "Thanks, Baa-san." Bakugou left the Infirmary and also headed back to class and to the annoying conversations about the failed confession between Ao-Neko and Steel Bastard.

 _ **Back to the present…**_

"Kacchan!"

"What, Shitty Nerd?"

"I can't reach!"

"Tch. Fine, here!"

Shoving the handouts at Midoriya, the blonde sat back down with a huff and counted the seconds until class was over so he could go let off some steam during the Hero Training course.

"All right, now that everyone has their hand outs, please open your textbooks to page 247!"


	2. Chapter 2

The fifth period bell rang and everyone from Class 1-A waited for Cementoss-sensei to open the compartments for their hero costumes. Politely, everyone from Class 1-A formed a line and took their respective cases one after the other. Once everyone had changed into their hero costumes, they were told to practice their ultimate moves or to continue strengthening their Quirks if they haven't already developed an ultimate move yet.

 _FINALLY!_

Executing a perfect Palm Blast, somersault with a triple spin before kicking the target behind the head, Bakugou destroyed the Ectoplasm copy of Ectoplasm-sensei.

"Oi! Ectoplasm-sensei, your copy died!"

"Sugoi! Bakugou is on a roll as usual!" Kirishima said admiringly, "Yosh! Aoko-chan, we can't lose to him! Come at me with all you got!"

Bracing himself, Kirishima uses his Hardening Quirk in anticipation of their sparring match.

"This would also be a good time to test this out." Aoko replied.

Fiddling with a small dial on her gloves, a series of numbers can be seen displayed across the back of her hand. Nodding to the fluffy creature sitting on her shoulder, Aoko double-checked the setting before looking at her sparring partner.

"Kirishima-san, please excuse me," the blue-haired girl said, "I've left it at the lowest setting so as to not do too much damage."

"Yosh! I can take it!"

Without another word, the two started exchanging blows. The sound of fist hitting a hard surface echoed through the training ground, occasionally broken by a trilling from the fluffy creature.

At this point in time, Midoriya quickly whipped out his pen and notepad; how he was able to sneak that into his costume is a mystery, but he quickly started jotting down notes of the sparring match. What interested him, in particular, was Aoko Aoi. Nothing much is known about her, even her own origins is a mystery to herself. The only thing that is clear, at least to her, is that she's been with FuwaFuwa ever since she could remember and that she exhibits more than one Quirk.

 _ **Two days after Midoriya and Bakugou's fight…**_

 _Tomorrow I get to go back to class! Oh but, I will be 2 days behind everyone else. I'm going to have to work even harder to catch up to everyone._

"Although Uraraka-san and Iida-san did help me by letting me copy their notes, but it doesn't compare to the content that I most likely missed in class. And then there's the additional lectures we were bound to get after having come back from yet another League of Villain attack."

Midoriya was so busy muttering to himself while holding a large bag of garbage, that he did not hear Aoko approaching him from behind. FuwaFuwa, who was nestled comfortably in the hood of her hoodie, let out a chirp to help the girl grab the One for All user's attention. But still, the green-haired teen was too deep in thought, all the while hugging the garbage.

"Midoriya-san?" Aoko said, while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Uwaahhh!" Midoriya practically jumped out of his skin, "I-I-I d-didn't hear you! I'm sorry!"

"That is quite all right." Glancing that bag, Aoko reached her hand out, "Would you like some help with this evening's clean up?"

"Oh, nononononononon! This is my punishment and my responsibility." Midoriya waved his hands wildly in front of him to emphasize how much he didn't want help.

"Oh, I see." The indigo haired girl looked down at her feet, seemingly lost in thought.

The two teens stood like that for a few seconds, one holding a bag of garbage, another silent and seemingly lost in their own world with a furry creature purring contentedly in their hood.

"Ano, Aoko-san, was there something you needed from me?" Midoriya asked hesitantly.

"Yes, would you mind meeting me outside near the giant rock next to the storage building?"

"Eh?"

"It is all right if you do not have the time."

"Oh no no no! I'll come find you when I'm done with the clean up."

"Thank you. See you then."

Without another word, both teens went back to their original activities, Midoriya to his clean up while Aoko went back to the common area, all the while fiddling with the black bracelets on her wrists.

 _30 minutes later…_

"Hah-hah-hah… Gomen nasai Aoko-san! I had a little chat with someone while doing clean up and it took a little longer than expected." Midoriya was still a little out of breath as he approached the rock, "I hope you didn't have to wait long."

"Do not worry. The night breeze is very welcoming, I did not mind waiting."

 _That makes it sound like you were waiting a long while though…_

"Ah, yeah, you're right. The breeze is really nice." Feeling the sweat bead off his forehead, Midoriya was acutely aware that he was outside, at night, in a semi-secluded area, alone, with a girl. "So, was there something you needed?"

 _Obviously she has something on her mind. Why else would she call me out to talk to me? It's not like… I'm handsome or anything cool that would warrant a girl asking me to talk outside in the dark behind a storage shed after dinner and away from our other classmates!_

"—if this is appropriate."

"Huh?" Midoriya realized too late that he had completely missed what Aoko had been trying to say. Blushing at the faux pas, Midoriya gestured to the green grass behind them, "Let's sit, there's no need to be so formal. We're all friends, right?"

"Friends…" Aoko was once again drawn into her own world, but still lowered herself onto the grass. Sitting cross-legged, she poked FuwaFuwa, who obligingly hopped off her shoulder and nestled in the space her legs made.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to assume that we were friends! I know that we haven't really interacted much with each other. But we are in the same class and we fought together, so I think that would qualify us as being acquaintances more than friends, but we know each other so it would be more than acquaintances—" Midoriya stopped when he heard someone chuckle. Stopping his rambling for a few seconds, he noticed that this was the first time he's ever seen his blue-haired classmate smile; even a small one. Taking a deep breath, the green haired teen composed himself and tried to act natural.

"Gomen, Aoko-san."

"Daijobu desu yo, Midoriya-san." It was now Aoko's turn to take a deep breath, nodding at the ball of light blue fluff in her lap, the indigo teen seemed to be getting reassurance from the cute creature. "But, I believe that I am correct in coming to you."

"Eh?"

"This will seem like a wild tale, but if you will permit it to tell you my story, I would greatly appreciate it." All this time, Aoko kept her eyes on FuwaFuwa, one hand absent-mindedly stroking it's blue-white fur.

"Of course, please." Midoriya replied earnestly.

"Would you like to take notes?" Aoko inquired gently, but was met with a simple shake of the green haired teen's head. "Very well. The memories of my past are not very clear to me. Especially when I try to recall the events during my younger years."

Sitting up a little straighter, Aoko readied herself to tell this strange boy about her past. Something she has trouble sharing with the teachers and Pro Heroes at UA.

"I remember that it was always dark. I never saw anyone else, but I assumed there were others because there were always one or two people in white coats walking back and forth in front of my room. One thing that was different about my room was that one of the walls was clear so that people outside of my room could see inside.

Every so often, 2 people wearing a white jacket would come into my room and play with me, but they would play very interesting games, like "Lift the Red Ball" or "Move the Red Ball" or "Make the Red Ball Disappear". They were always writing notes, like you, Midoriya. After the games they would leave and not come back until later. It was after one of these game sessions that I met FuwaFuwa. I almost couldn't see it because it stayed under my bed all the time. Fu and I would play "Pretend You Don't See Me". It was fun and challenging because there were always people around but I lost all the time.

During one of these games, an alarm sounded and it was followed by a loud bang. Suddenly, the door to my room opened and I ran out while holding Fu. No one was outside of my room, possibly because they were dealing with something that was happening elsewhere. I ran, I kept hearing Fu telling me to run, to escape. Running down the long corridor, I noticed that there were at least 4 other rooms that looked exactly like mine. But they were all empty.

Reaching a doorway, I saw a ventilation grate above the door frame. It was here that Fu used its Quirk to loosen the bolts on the grate and float us up into the shaft. I cannot remember how I was able to make it outside of the building I was in, but it was dark outside when I made it outside. It was the first time I had seen the night sky, the first time I touched the grass and dirt underneath my bare feet. Turning around in awe, it was then that I saw the smoke billowing from a huge truck and heard people shouting. For some reason, the building was located in sparsely wooded area, where it was easy to see the lights from the nearby city. But once I heard the shouting, I tried to make myself really small as I ran towards the few trees that dotted the area. There weren't any that were wide enough, but luckily, the grass around me had grown high and I was able to lie on my stomach.

I do not know how long I was there, but I remember people coming close to where I was hiding, talking about a missing subject and whether to continue searching. I was scared. It was not until one of them mentioned that the subject was a fail that they both agreed to leave. I stayed where I was for a little longer, before I too left, heading straight for the bright lights of the city."

Aoko paused in her story telling and looked over at Midoriya who was staring at her with wide unblinking eyes. Thinking his blue-haired classmate was looking for a sign to continue, he nodded his head in encouragement.

"Where was I?" she asked, "Right, after my escape, if you can call it that. I found a place to stay, hidden away in a quiet part of the city, the 3rd Branch Library. It was not as impressive as the Central Branch, but it was filled with knowledge; and a caretaker who did not mind a street urchin making her home in the basement of the building.

I survived, with Fu, and we eventually enrolled in UA."

Brows furrowed, Midoriya took a moment to soak up all that information before saying anything.

"Why are you sharing this with me?"

"I am telling you because I felt you were trustworthy."Aoko turned to look at the green-haired teen, "The loyalty and devotion you show to your fellow classmates and friends gave me the impression that you would not be afraid of who I am. Especially after all you have done to rescue Bakugou-san. I was merely a burden to you all in the forest."

Midoriya looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, more because she thought he was more trustworthy than anyone else in their class and more trustworthy than one of their teachers who would probably know how to handle this type of information better than he would.

Be that as it may, Aoko had decided to talk to the All Might successor and what he says in the next few moments will either bring them closer as comrades and friends, or disprove everything Aoko had spent the last minutes sharing with him.

"I understand why you would be afraid," he started slowly, "But I don't think anyone would be afraid of you."

"Even if I have more than one Quirk?" she asked, "Would that not make people think I am like a Noumu?"

"But you are not a Noumu!" the green haired teen burst out angrily, "You are nothing like them!

They are mindless creatures that were created to kill All Might! You are not like them! Just because you have more than one Quirk doesn't automatically mean you're a monster! I've seen you work hard, doing your best like the rest of us, aiming to be a great Hero! Your Quirk is amazing too! You can generate shields that can protect people, if that isn't a sign that you're an aspiring Hero I don't know what kind of Quirk you are supposed to have to be a Hero!"

Halfway through his speech, Midoriya was reminded of his fight against Todoroki during the Sports Festival. Although Aoko's situation is greatly different from Todoroki, but he could sense that they needed to see that they are who they make themselves to be; regardless of who their parents are and regardless of the circumstances of their birth.

"You might think this silly of me," Midoriya said as he stared at the grass in front of him, "But I believe that if you were given more tools, then you should use them. Don't hide. Use the tools that you have to be the best Hero!

Back at the training camp, you decided that your friend was more important than being considered a monster. And I know that you must have been scared, that your power wasn't enough to save them, but you revealed your other Quirks anyway!"

A sniffle interrupted Midoriya's heartfelt message to his blue-haired classmate who was, at this point in time, crying tears that would make Midoriya's okaa-san proud.

 _ **Back to the present…**_

"Oh, I see," Midoriya says to his notebook, "Her gloves probably have a built-in weight system, making it possible for Aoko-san to control the amount of strength she exhibits. Also, it looks like they added more armour on her knees, elbows and shoulders seeing as Aoko-san will most likely engage in more close-combat situations. I should ask her, later, if I could see what kind of material it's made of. Oh and…"

Sero and Kaminari, who were near Midoriya, were a feeling embarrassed for their classmate's mumbling note taking bouts.

"Oi, Midoriya, stop taking notes for a sec and come train!" Sero shouted to him.

"Yeah! We have our ultimate moves thought out." Kaminari added, "Have you figured one out for yourself yet?"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone from Class 1-A were doing their best at strengthening their Quirks or practicing their Ultimate moves in Gym Gamma, ranging from destroying the concrete obstacles created by Cemetoss-sensei to just sparring with each other. Granted, the sparring was allowed, but it was under strict supervision and the instructors warned their students not to get too accustomed to fighting a particular person as it would cause them to enter a comfort zone which would slow down their real world reaction times. Midnight-sensei would even suggest to the students of Class 1-A to partner up with people whose Quirks did not match up well; as mentioned in class, Heroes have to work with other Heroes and sidekicks who may or may not possess a Quirk that is compatible with their own.

But for today, Kirishima decided that he wanted to increase his Hardening Quirk's damage intake threshold. Possessing enhanced durability and strength, the shark-toothed red-head was very aware that he did well in close quarter combat, however, the stamina needed to maintain his Hardening could be better; which is exactly why he decided he wanted to spar with Aoko. It was not a very well-kept secret that the indigo-haired girl had more than one Quirk, and it was quite obvious that the small and fluffy cat-like creature that followed her around possessed a Quirk or two of its own.

It was following the incident at the training camp that Aoko had, hesitantly, shared some facts about herself to the rest of Class 1-A. This decision was largely due to Midoriya, who told her that she shouldn't stop herself from becoming the best she can be and that the people in their class are a lot more open and accepting than she gives them credit for. And, true to his word, she wasn't met with hostility or animosity; for the most part, the students of 1-A were quick to accept her.

"Oi! Aoko-chan!" The redhead shouted at his sparring partner while dodging a roundhouse kick "Quit pulling your punches! I told you I can take it!"

"I am not 'pulling my punches', as you say." Aoko grunted after her fist made contact with his stomach, "I told you, if I release any more weight, I can hurt you. Severely."

"I can take it, dammit!" Kirishima was getting annoyed, "Stop fighting me with kid gloves!"

The redhead punctuated each word with a punch, but his indigo-haired sparring partner dodged each one with ease and retaliated just as easily; each one of her strikes connecting with its intended target. Glaring at her, Kirishima gritted his teeth and lunged forward again, relentlessly returning all the punches and kicks that had been delivered to his bruised body.

"Don't you dare underestimate me!" He growled.

"I am doing nothing of the sort."

"Raargh! Red Riot Unbreakable!"

Turning into his ultimate form, Aoko could distinctly hear the crackling from the hardened skin; she couldn't help but admire the rugged and monstrous look it gave the soft and kind-hearted redhead. The corner of her lips twitched and the multi-Quirked girl flexed her hands and got ready to slam her fists into Kirishima's Unbreakable state.

What happened in the next few moments made for a great post-training story, much to Kirishima's embarrassment. Once the redhead entered his Unbreakable state, which he knew couldn't be maintained for long, so he decided the best way to proceed was to use the element of surprise. First he went for his usual up-close right hand uppercut, which she narrowly missed and was rewarded with a long gash that went from her chin to her ear. While she was occupied with that, he went in with a left hook and attempted to slam his fist into her gut which would, in theory, wind the blue-haired girl and ideally knock her to her knees. Unfortunately, things in life don't always go according to plan. Instead of hitting his partner in the gut as was planned, Aoko turned her torso just in time for the rugged edges of Kirishima's arm to tear off the front of her hero costume, showing off her toned abdomen and –

"OH MY GOD! AOKO BOOBS!"

For some reason or another, Mineta was hanging around the area where the two were fighting and saw the whole damned thing. The short purple-haired student was staring in awe at the reveal, which wasn't terribly scandalous, as Kirishima only tore off the shirt of her hero costume and tattered her a bra a bit which exposed quite a bit of cleavage. When that happened, the redhead's face turned the same colour as his hair and he hurriedly apologized, but was met with a fist to his gut.

"I…am….very sorry, Aoko-chan!" the teen wheezed out, which made Aoko pause.

"What do you mean?" Aoko asked, utterly confused, "Are you hurt? Should we stop with our training?"

"Where is my camera when I need it!" Mineta was saying to no one in particular.

"Oi, Mineta-kun! What are you yelling about?" Sero asked as he walked over from where he was talking to Midoriya.

"Boobs, man! Boobs!" the short boy said, frantically pointing in Aoko and Kirishima's direction.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Now's my chance to feel them for myself!" the short boy said as he made a quick dash towards the pair.

Looking in the direction that Mineta was going, Sero blushed and quickly taped up the pervy bastard before he called more attention to the wardrobe malfunction.

"Mrmmmrmrrrmmfd!"

"Shut up, you scumbag!"

"Mrrhmmmrrrhh!"

"Kirishima-san, are you all right?"Again, Aoko asked the blushing redhead, concerned at his sudden reaction.

"I'm just so sorry, Aoko-chan!" he repeated. Out of the corner of his eye, Kirishima noticed Sero and a bundle of tape, which he assumed was Mineta. Without thinking, he flung his arms around Aoko, covering her with his own body which only caused his blush to turn a shade darker than his hair.

"Kirishima-san?" the oblivious teen asked him questioningly.

"OI! YOU STUPID FUCKS!"

"Nani desu yo, Bakugou-san?" the blue-haired girl asked, turning towards the explosive blonde as he briskly made his way towards the awkward pair.

"DON'T 'NANI' ME!" Bakugou shouted angrily, "DON'T BE SUCH A FUCKING DISGUSTING PERVERT, CATCHICK!"

"Yo, Bakugou-kun, don't be so loud?" Kirishima asked sheepishly with his arms still around the blue-haired girl.

"HAH?! TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR OWN MISTAKES, SHITTY HAIR!" the spikey blonde snarled back at his classmate.

"I'm trying my best here!" the redhead shot back weakly, "I can probably carry Aoko-chan to get changed."

"Bakugou-san, what is the matter?" Aoko asked, clearly unable to read the current situation.

"AND YOU'RE STILL AS DUMB AS A FUCKING POST!" growled at the girl, "TAPE ARMS! FIX THIS FUCKING TRAINWRECK!"

"Huh?" Sero said, surprised, "What do you want me to do?"

"DO I NEED TO FUCKING REPEAT MYSELF?!" Bakugou snarled, "FIX THIS FUCKING THING!"

Bakugou pointed a gloved finger at the destroyed top and exposed cleavage that Kirishima's torso and arms were unable to hide from prying eyes.

"AND STOP STARING!"

"Chill, Bakugou-kun. I got this! Oi, Kirishima-kun, you can let her go!" Sero said, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he sent out his tape to wrap around Aoko's torso.

"Sero-san, why have you taped me and my arms down?" she asked innocently confused.

"Why did you stand there and let me tape you?" Sero retorted with a sassy grin.

"Oh for fuck's sakes!"

Grabbing the end of the tape that was still coming from Sero's elbow, Bakugou ripped it and began dragging Aoko along like a prisoner of war, leaving Kirishima and Sero behind as he headed towards the gym's exit. Surprisingly, nobody else was paying much attention to them when all this happened, so it wasn't until Bakugou and Aoko had left the premises that people started to wonder where they were.

Pulling his classmate along by the piece of tape, Bakugou rolled his eyes when his brain compared their current predicament to an owner walking their pet.

"Ne, Bakugou-san, where are we going?" Aoko asked, breaking the tense silence.

" **You** are going back to the changing room!" He growled back.

"Why do I need to go to the changing room?" she asked curiously, still very oblivious to her situation.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Catchick!"

"But I really do not understand why I nee—"

Aoko's words were cut short as the explosive blonde roughly slammed her against the wall, pinning her here there with this body. Looking down at the blue-haired girl, Bakugou pulled his mask down to his neck while bracing himself against the wall with this other arm, he scowled at the questioning look she gave him.

"You're so stupid sometimes it makes me want to kill you!"

"Is this because you also feel that I was, as Kirishima said, "pulling my punches"?

"SHUT UP! JUST !" the blonde yelled at her while bringing his face dangerously close to hers. Unable to keep his temper in check anymore, Bakugou punched the wall right next to Aoko's head, scorching it in the process. Furious red eyes met questioning blue ones as both teens held each other's gazes.

A drop of blood from the wound on Aoko's face landed on the tape before its weight was slowly dragged down the tape by gravity. Glancing at the drop of red, Bakugou pulled his arm away from the wall and touched the wound on the girl's face,

"I don't fucking get it." Bakugou said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry?"Aoko asked in return.

"I don't fucking get how you can be so fucking smart in class and on the battlefield but be a complete dumbfuck everywhere else!" the blonde snarled back at her.

Just as Aoko was about to respond to that, Midnight-sensei walked in on their conversation.

"Ooooh! So this is where you two went off to!" she said excitedly.

"Ha? I'm just taking this dumb shit to the infirmary." Bakugou explained gruffly.

"Oh it's okay! You don't have to make up an excuse!" Midnight-sensei continued, "But, I do need to remind you to **not** use class time to engage in social interactions."

"What the—"the explosive blonde started, "THAT IS NOT WHAT WE WERE DOING!"

"Oh, it's quite all right! Young love is amazing!" she said reassuringly as she grinned at them, "I won't reprimand you this time, but don't let there be a second time. Okay?" their sensei winked at them knowingly.

"A SECOND—" the spikey blonde was having trouble finding his words, "I WAS TAKING THIS DUMBFUCK TO THE INFIRMARY!"

"Hai, hai!'Midnight-sensei smiled knowingly at them, "Then off you go to the infirmary then." Shooing them away, their Modern Literature teacher watched as Bakugou tugged the tether pulling Aoko from her spot against the wall. As before, the blonde lead his blue-haired classmate along by the tape as they both headed towards Recovery Girl's office.


	4. Chapter 4

"FULL COWL, SHOOT!"

Inspecting the damage he caused to his target, Midoriya started muttering to himself, completely immersed in his own world that he didn't notice a tall figure approach him from behind. Without bothering to call out to the green haired teen, Todoroki got creative with his ice by surrounding the two of them behind a 10 foot wall, blocking their view from the rest of the class.

"Ah, Todoroki-kun!" the green haired teen exclaimed as he turned to face the Ice and Fire user.

"I figured that would be easier to get to your attention, Midoriya." The red-and-white haired teen said, as he looked at Midoriya with kind eyes.

"Oh, I was off in my own world again."

"Just a little."

"Was there something you needed from me?"

"Perhaps."

Moving towards Midoriya, Todoroki stopped when he was practically nose to nose with the shorter boy and staring into deep green eyes.

"Ne, Todoroki-kun," Midoriya said nervously, eyes never leaving the heterochromia teen "What are you doing?"

"Hmm, nothing." Todoroki said as he leaned in to kiss Midoriya softly on the lips, "I was running low on energy so thought I would charge up a bit."

Blushing at his words, Midoriya couldn't think of a reply but instead pulled the front of his partner's hero costume down and captured the usually stoic teen's lips in a deep kiss. Smiling against the kiss, Todoroki wrapped an arm around Midoriya's waist while his other hand went up to caress the messy mop of green hair. Releasing his partner's lips, the green-haired teen planted a light kiss on the stoic teen's bottom lip, keeping his eyes locked on grey and turquoise. A small smile graced Todoroki's lips at the gesture as he rested his forehead on Midoriya's.

"We should really get back to training, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya said, hands still holding on to the front of Todoroki's clothes, "Or else they'll come looking for us." He continued as his hands smoothed out the wrinkled areas where he had been holding onto.

Groaning inwardly, the heterochomia teen had to agree and reluctantly let go of his love. Bumping his forehead against the green-haired teen's, Todoroki kissed it before walking away and leaving Midoriya to carry on with his work. Blush still staining his freckled cheeks, the One for All user's eyes lingered on Todoroki's retreating form before tearing his gaze away and focusing once again on perfecting his Shoot Style.

Another 20 odd minutes passed before the bell rang, signaling the end of day. Aizawa-sensei was rounding up the last of his students when he noticed that a couple of his students were not in the Gym. Giving the dry-eyed instructor a brief explanation of what had happened, Midnight-sensei had that gleam in her eyes that made the perpetually tired looking teacher groan aloud.

"So they're still at Recovery Girl's office?" he asked, unimpressed with his colleague.

"Possibly!" Midnight responded cheerily, "There wasn't a lot of time left for class anyways, it's possible Bakugou-kun stayed behind to help her." Waving her cat-o-nine around, the obsidian-haired instructor clearly did not see a problem with 2 of their students missing the last 20 minutes or so of their training time. "Besides, it's Saturday tomorrow, they are children after all."

"Unfortunately, I don't think they'll have the luxury of thinking that way anymore." He said grimly, as he started walking back towards the main campus building.

"I know," Midnight agreed, "But there's no reason why we can't allow them to have these moments."

"Oh, like the one between Todoroki and Midoriya?"

"It was cute!"

"It was painfully obvious, that's what."

"Oh stop your complaining!" she said, playfully swatting his arm, "You and Mic have done worse and cheesier!"

"At least we don't throw up a stupidly obvious wall of ice."

Their banter continued all the way until they reached the teacher's office where they each headed towards their own desks and started planning their lessons for the next class on Monday.

Slamming his fist into another wall, Bakugou was pissed to say the least. When he finally reached the infirmary with Aoko in tow, there had apparently been a Quirk accident involving a number of students so Recovery Girl had her hands full dealing with those who were involved; which meant that other students, who came to see her for various other reasons, were told to sit and wait until she was done. That was 30 minutes ago, and they were still waiting. While they were there, several other students had shot them weird looks, especially towards Aoko who was still taped up and had dried blood on her face.

"Bakugou-san?" She said quietly.

"HA?"He scowled back at her.

"I believe the bleeding has stopped." She responded nonchalantly, "We can go back and join the rest of our class."

"Tch." Was his only vocal response he gave her, nonetheless the explosive blonde reached over and grabbed Aoko's chin, turning her head to where the gash was and inspected it with his red eyes. "Fuck." Letting her face go, Bakugou stood up and started walking away from the waiting area but not before grabbing his classmate's tape tether. Several people giggled when they saw this but was quick to stop when the ashy blonde shot them a glare that can curdle fresh milk.

"Why were they giggling?" Aoko asked once they were far enough away.

"Because they're fucking extras who have nothing better to do!" he responded angrily.

"Hmm…ow!"

"What?!" he said sharply.

"The edge of Sero-san's tape is cutting into my skin."

"So fucking annoying!" Bakugou said angrily, "Let's fucking go then!"

Pulling his charge along, they practically sprinted down the halls to get to the changing room. Once they reached their destination, he kicked open the door and tossed Aoko inside. "OI! EARS! HELP THIS DUMBSHIT!"

Landing face first into the floor, the blue-haired girl winced at the unexpected contact she made with the hard tiled surface.

"Oh my goodness! Bakugou-kun is such a meanie!" Hagakure said as she tried to roll Aoko onto her back.

"HA?!" the blonde said through the door, "DON'T CALL ME NAMES SEE-THROUGH!"

"It's a bit rich coming from you, Bakugou-kun." Uraraka added as she too went over to help get the blue-haired girl off the floor, "What did you do to poor Aoko-chan?"

"I DIDN'T DO FUCKING SHIT!" Bakugou continued to yell through the closed changing room door, "AH FUCK YOU ALL! I'M FUCKING LEAVING!"

Hearing him stomp off, the girls focused on trying to pry Sero's tape off of Aoko's torso. Fu started clawing at the material, in the hopes that it would be enough to cut the tape and free its human.

"Sero's tape is amazing!" Yaoyoruzu said admiringly, "I wonder if I can recreate this? Would you mind if I kept this after we get this off you, Aoko-san?"

"You are more than welcome to have it, Yaoyoruzu-san."

"Hmm, maybe I can melt it off?" Ashido said helpfully.

"But can you control your acid so it doesn't also melt Aoko-chan?" Uraraka asked curiously.

"Guys, it's not that hard." Jirou said as she pulled a pair of scissors from her pencil case, "Here, I'll show you."

Slipping the blades into the spot where Fu had managed to fray with its claws, Jirou started cutting through the tape like hot knife going through butter. Once that was done, Jirou and Ashido each grabbed an edge of the tape and peeled it off of their classmate, revealing the wardrobe mess underneath.

"Eeeehhh! Aoko-chan!" Ashido cried out, "What happened to your hero costume?"

"Shit, did that happen when we pulled the tape off of you?" Jirou asked, concerned.

Getting up and stretching her arms, Aoko told the girls about what happened during their hero training session. From her sparring match against Kirishima to Bakugou tossing her into the change rooms, the blue-haired teen recounted the tale as if reading off bullet points in a slide presentation; all while getting changed. Taking off her tattered top, the blue-haired girl wondered if she will be able to get a replacement for the damaged one.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ashido interjected, "So, let me get this straight: You were sparring with Kirishima-kun?"

"Yes."

"And **then** he threw a punch at you which gave you that face defiling wound?"

"Yes."

"And **then** Bakugou-kun came stomping by, yelled at the both of you and then told Sero to tape you?"

"Yes."

"And **then** dragged you off to the changing room, but was interrupted by Midnight-sensei and then decided to take you to see Recovery Girl."

"That is correct."

"And **then** , you guys had to wait because a Quirk accident happened, but decided not to wait anymore because the wait was too long and class was over so he brought you back here so we can help you get this tape off of you?"

"That is correct."

By this time, most of the girls had already left, leaving only Ashido, Aoko, Tsuyu and Uraraka behind in the girl's changing room.

"And you're not entirely sure why Kirishima-kun, Bakugou-kun and Sero-kun did what they did?" Ashido asked curiously as they left through the main doors.

"No, truth be told, I am still unable to understand the reason for their actions." Aoko answered truthfully as she held Fu in her arms.

"Oh, Aoko-chan." Ashido said exasperatedly, "You really don't know anything, do you?"

"Ne, Mina-chan," Tsuyu said, "Aoi-chan is unfamiliar with these situations." Petting the fluffy creature in Aoko's arms, Tsuyu looked at the blue-haired girl, "It's nothing to be worried about. You'll learn and understand more as you grow, Aoi-chan."

"OI! Minasan!"

Turning collectively towards the voice that called out to them, they were surprised to see Midoriya, Todoroki and Iida leaving from the main doors of the campus.

"Are you all headed back to the dorms?" Midoriya asked as he rushed to catch up to the girls.

"We are, Deku-kun!" Uraraka said cheerfully, "Let's all walk back together!"

"That is definitely the best course of action!" Iida added while pushing his glasses, "It's better to walk in groups than to be alone!"

"True." Todoroki said, "The League's actions are becoming bolder in their movements lately."

"So, how was everyone's training?" the green-haired teen asked everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh! That sounds amazing, Ashido-san!"

"I know right?"

"That means you can even apply it to other areas," Midoriya was so excited about this new piece of knowledge about his classmate that he was muttering to himself again.

"Midoriya-san really enjoys collecting Hero information." Aoko noted.

"Sometimes I feel like that's his actual Quirk," Uraraka added, "And not his other one." The brunette said wryly as she held Fu in her arms. The furry creature was purring contentedly with the affection directed at it, completely ignoring what the humans were saying.

The small group continued this way until they made it back at the dormitories and only separated to head to their respective rooms. Since it was Saturday tomorrow, plans were made to replenish groceries and essentials over dinner; which was happily provided by Tsuyu and Sato. After dinner, the students of Class 1-A went off to do their own thing: Sato and Koda went back to their rooms to study, Mineta probably went to watch some more porn, Aoyama talked about rearranging his closet, Shoji, Tokoyami and Iida had started a Gō challenge and went off to finish that, all the girls decided to watch a movie in Hagakure's room, Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero were crammed into Bakugou's room to play video games and Todoroki and Midoriya seemingly went back to their own respective rooms.

"Ne, Todoroki-kun," Midoriya said, "What did you get for this calculus question?' Nibbling on the tip of his pen, the green-haired teen was focused on the assignment and didn't catch the mischievous gleam in his study partner's eyes. Without a word, Todoroki moved from where he was sitting and crawled over to Midoriya. Leaning over the green-haired teen, he breathed in the clean smell of his partner before murmuring that he hadn't gotten that far in the assignment questions.

"T-T-T-Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya's face had that adorable blush the heterochromia teen loved so much. Sitting directly behind the freckled boy, Todoroki pulled his partner into his lap and kept a firm hold on his waist as he buried his face in their crook of Midoriya's neck and kissed the exposed skin. "Kacchan and the others are downstairs!" the green-haired teen exclaimed as he tried to pull himself away from the warm embrace.

"I doubt they'll hear us." The Ice and Fire user said confidently, "But if you're still worried…" Todoroki trailed off as he let go of his prey and walked over to spread out his futon, leaving his freckled boyfriend blushing on the floor. Once that task was complete, he went over to his dresser, opening one of his drawers, he rummaged around for a bit clearly looking for something.

"Todoroki-kun?" he asked, curious, "What are you looking for?"

"AH! IT CLEAVED ME!"

"BAKA! I told you to expect that!"

"I was busy trying to dodge out of the way!"

"Where is the tutorial?!"

"I don't think you get one in these games."

"DAMN IT! We probably have to start this section all over again!"

"You fuckers are SO NOISY!"

Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero had never played Bloodborne by From Software before, and when they found out that Bakugou had the game and had even accomplished New Game ++, they all jumped at the chance to invade his space and try the game out for themselves. As self-respecting teenagers, all three have played video games before, but have never decided they wanted to tackle a merciless game created from the group that gave birth to the Dark Souls series. Furthermore, when the explosive blonde told them that it was 'not that hard', all three teens decided they wanted to test out the game.

"WHY DO YOU FUCKERS KEEP DYING?!" Bakugou shouted at them, "You can see their next move! It's clear as fucking day!"

"I don't know!"Kaminari responded weakly, "I'm still trying to figure out how to use this trunk weapon!"

"It's a fucking TRICK weapon. TRICK. WEAPON." The ashy blonde was gnashing his teeth at the inability of his classmates to understand simple game mechanics. "Neither of you have reached the ACTUAL boss yet and you've ALL DIED 20 TIMES NOW!"

"It's so hard." Kirishima said, tears in his eyes, "You said this game was a lot of easier than Dark Souls!" The redhead shot an accusatory look at the explosive blonde as Kaminari struggled against the massive mob located in Central Yharnam. Once again, the electric-blonde's character was sniped and subsequently torn to shreds by a rabid dog. This resulted in Bakugou giving him a murderous glare and snatching the controller from his hands.

Feeling the heat in his face, Todoroki sat back on his heels to admire his work. Laying on his futon was a very naked and very tied up green-haired teen who was breathing heavily from the stimulation of the rope's friction against the sensitive areas of his body, most notably his nether regions where Todoroki had secured the rope around the base of his cock and where a line of rope was rubbing against the opening of his ass. Midoriya was blindfolded, gagged and hard. Licking his lips at the sight before him, Todoroki plucked some foliage from the bamboo he has growing in the corner of his room; trailing the leaves lightly across Midoriya's torso, he made brief stops at perky nipples before continuing downwards the swollen penis betwixt spread thighs.

"Mmph!"

"Would you like me to pay more attention here?" he asked, leaves going back to touch perky nipples, "Or do you want more attention here?" Wrapping his hand around Midoriya's dick, the heterochormia teen began stroking the hard length gently, almost barely touching the flesh.

Arching his back, Midoriya tried to get more of that sweet friction on his cock, but alas, with his arms bound above his head and his calves tied to his thighs, there was nothing more he could do other than moan and squirm under his lover's touch. Whimpering against the gag in his mouth, the freckled boy hoped it would convey his need to his lover and maybe get the release he's hoping for.

"Is this not enough?"Todoroki asked as he continued to tease his captive's chest, "Would you like even more?" The red and white haired teen didn't even wait for a reaction before he took all of Midoriya's cock into his mouth. Feeling the sudden heat, the freckled teen arched his back and moaned loudly into the gag. Fingers digging into the futon beneath him, he breathed heavily through his nose as he tried to ride the blissful sensation shooting through his body. But his moment was short lived as Todoroki let go of his dick and moved on to the inside of his thighs, trailing kisses and leaving bite marks which caused his prey to moan and whimper every time his lips made contact with his body.

"The blindfold is making you exceptionally sensitive, Midoriya," Todoroki said appreciatively, "Espcially here, I think is really feeling it." Gently pushed aside the rope and poked the ring that was protruding from Midoriya's butt, Todoroki hooked a finger into the ring and slowly pulled, earning him a moan and a whimper from the tied up teen beneath him. Pulling harder, a light pop could be heard as a bead is freed from the insides of Midoriya.

"You're so full, Midoriya." He said as he gently ran his hand soothingly over the green-haired teen's stomach. Pulling the ring again, another pop is heard and Midoriya arched his back in pleasure as he is being lovingly tortured by the red and white haired teen. Planting soft kisses all over his lover's abdomen, Todoroki continued his slow and deliberate task of pulling all the anal beads from within Midoriya's ass. He had found a rhythm where he would suckle and bite Mirodiya's nipples between each bead he pulled out. By the time he retrieved all the beads, Midoriya was a trembling mess of nerves and pleasure; sweat was beading off his sinewy body, his nipples were swollen and the whimpering and moaning was accompanied by his heavy breathing. Taking a moment to admire the scene, Todoroki mentally gave himself a pat on the back for being able to last this long without cutting his activities short, because the way his lover was looking right now, he wanted to eat him up. Now!

"Midoriya," he said huskily, "Do you have any idea how delicious you look right now?" Using his left hand, he coated his hand in a relatively thin layer of ice before he went back to Midoriya's ass and teased the opening. "Your ass is twitching so much. Does it feel empty now that all the beads are gone? Do you want something more, Midoriya?" With that, Todoroki shoved two ice-cold fingers into his lover's ass. The sudden shock of cold entering his body caused the green-haired teen to moan and squirm on the futon, almost as if trying to get away from the feeling but unable to resist the feeling of having something filling his ass. Without further hesitation, Todoroki quickly found that familiar bundle of nerves and teased it mercilessly. Fingers still in his boyfriend, the red and white haired teen leaned over his lover, bracing himself on his right arm, he planted a kiss on top of the gag and trailed kisses along his jawline. Lining up cock with Midoriya's bound one and he ground their hard-ons together, whispering directly into his ear, "Can you feel it? This is what you do to me, Midoriya." Turning towards his lover's voice, Midoriya tried to get closer to those lips, yearning for their touch as tears stained the blindfold. Whimpering at the amount of pleasure coming from the front and the back, the green-haired teen tried again to get closer and hopefully be freed from his bindings. Instead of giving Midoriya what he wanted, Todoroki added more fingers into his ass, and after another minute of constant stroking caused the tied-up teen to dry orgasm.

Pulling his hand away, Todoroki took a moment to etch this scene into his brain. Midoriya, tied up and sweaty on his futon, moaning and breathing heavily as he's coming down from his high, cock tied up with a slow stream of cum leaking from the tip, ass gaping and twitching from his ice cold fingers. Crawling up his boyfriend's bound body, Todoroki undid the blindfold and was rewarded with lust filled green eyes. Kissing Midoriya's forehead gently, he lined his dick up with his lover's ass and waiting just a heartbeat, he went in with one thrust. The onslaught of pleasure caused the green-eyed teen to throw his head back in ecstasy, eyes rolling to reveal the white sclera and moaning into Todoroki's ear.

"Midoriya." He panted into his green-eyed lover's ear, "Is this what you've been wanting?" He asked as his hips continued the rhythmic thrusting in and out of his boyfriend's ass. Arching his back in response, Midoriya couldn't stop moaning from the sensations coursing through his body. Finally taking pity on the freckled teen, Todoroki pulled off the gag, but before Midoriya can utter another sound smashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss, making the green-eyed teen moan even harder.

"T… Todo… roki-…Kun" Midoriya panted as his lips were released, "So… good! Ahn!" Throwing his head back again, the green-haired teen left his neck vulnerable for Todoroki to attack it with kisses and bites.

"Midoriya!" the red and white haired teen grunted into his ear, "I refuse to share you," he started as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes, "You're mine, Izuku."

"I…I… I'm … yours! Todo—Shotou-kun! Aahnn!"

"Izuku!" grunting into his lover's ear, Todoroki deftly undid the rope tied around Midoriya's cock, "Cum for me, Izuku!" the green-eyed teen arched his back in response and Todoroki continued his onslaught on his boyfriend's ass and within seconds both teens reached their climax. Breathing raggedly from their lovemaking, the heterochromia teen rested his forehead against Midoriya's before giving him a gentle kiss.

"AHHH! WHERE DID THAT THING COME FROM?!"

"IT WAS RIGHT THERE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"NO IT WASN'T! IT JUST CAME OUT OF NO—AAHHH! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE! AND IT'S HUGE AND WHITE AND SWINGING A BALL AND CHAIN!"

"OH FOR FUCK—GIMME THAT!"

Once again, Bakugou tore the controller from Kirishima's hands and proceeded to clear the area for him…again. Glaring daggers at the screen, the explosive teen was seriously contemplating his life choices and wondering what on God's green Earth made him want to lend his game to these fuckers.

"HOW DO YOU DO THIS SO EASY?!'

"BECAUSE I'M NOT AN IDIOT LIKE YOU ASSHOLES!"

"This is the first time we play this game, Bakugou-kun," Sero said casually, "For sure we there will be a learning curve!" Turning to glare at the black haired teen, Bakugou didn't even bother giving a response and just proceeded to maul down the ogres and Church Giants.

"SUGOI! Kacchan is amazing!" Kaminari said excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you all for reading my new fic! It's been fun writing again and I hope you all enjoy the shenanigans the BnHA group are getting themselves into! Please leave a comment or a review! I'm always happy to hear what you all think! ~Hidenka_**

"HOLY SHIT! IT POISONED ME!"

"Shit, hurry and take some Antidote!"

"I'M HURRYING! WHERE IS THE ANTIDOTE?!"

"Scroll through your items! HURRY!"

"And you died…" Sero sighed, "And you lost all our Blood Echoes. Again…"

"WHY IS THIS AREA SO HARD?!"

"Tch, you assholes think these guys are hard?" Bakugou asked smugly, not even bothering to take his eyes off the magazine he was reading, "I can't imagine how you'll handle any of the other bosses." All three teens turned to glare at the explosive blonde, who was doing a good job of ignoring them. With a sigh, Sero and Kaminari decided to throw in the towel and call it a night, clearly having had enough of the monstrous world and its surprises. Getting up to leave, they were surprised that Kirishima was still playing.

"Oi, Kirishima, you're going to continue?" Kaminari asked, surprised at the redhead.

"Yosh! A man never gives up!"

"I don't think this has anything to do with manliness but…whatever." Sero said as he stifled a yawn, "Let us know if you get any further." Waving at his friends, the tall teen left Bakugou's room with a sleepy Kaminari in tow.

"OI! TAKE SHITTY HAIR WITH YOU!" Bakugou yelled at their retreating forms, but was met with another wave and a closing door. Slumping deeper into his mattress, the explosive blond shot the redhead a murderous glare at the back of his head, but the latter was too engrossed in fighting off the Cloaked Beast with glowing eyes that killed them a few moments ago. "OI! Hair for Brains! How long do you plan on staying here!"

"Uhm…just another 10 minutes?" the redhead responded distractedly. "Did you want to – HOLY SHIT THEY CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he yelled at the redhead while blasting the back of his head, "IF YOU CAN'T GET TO THE OTHER FUCKING HUNTER, GET THE FUCK OUT!" Bakugou punctuated each word he spoke with a blast to Kirishima's head. Grinning at the challenge, the redhead scooted closer to the screen and turned up the volume, hoping that the extra proximity and the volume boost will help him clear the area and get to the Hunter at the top of the tower.

Slowly coming down from their high, Todoroki was distractedly kissing the flush and sweaty skin of his lover as he pulled his cock out of Midoriya's ass who was still had trapped underneath him.

"Mmh, Todoroki-kun," Midoriya said, still dazed and buzzing from their climax, "Could you untie me, please?"

"Oh, right." He replied absentmindedly, "But maybe I like you all tied up for me." Leaning in to kiss his green-haired lover, Todoroki's hands began to wander down Midoriya's body, making brief stops at the areas where the rope kept his boyfriend captured. Letting go of his plump lips, grey and turquoise eyes looked into green dazed ones. He could feel himself get hard again, just from the thought of devouring his boyfriend a second time.

"To..Todoroki…kun," Midoriya panted, "You're … playing dirty." Squirming under his grey and turquoise-eyed boyfriend and his wandering hands, he tried to get Todoroki to touch him where he wanted. "Please untie me? I want to touch you too." The freckled teen pouted at his boyfriend all while giving his best puppy dog eyes to go along with it. Finally relenting, the heterochromia teen kissed the tip of his nose and pushed himself off of his lover. Kneeling in between Midoriya's legs, the Ice and Fire Quirk holder pulled his partner into a sitting position and reaching around to his back and quickly undid the knot that held his arms behind his head.

"Aah," Midoriya sighed as he stretched his arms, "Much better." Without another word, the green-eyed teen pounced on Todoroki who was still busy trying to get the rope off from around his legs. Pinning the teen to the futon, it was Midoriya's turn to lick his lips seductively at his lover while he ground his half-hard cock against his, the green-haired teen could feel it get harder by the second. "I think it's my turn now." Not giving Todoroki a chance to react, Midoriya reached back and positioned his lover's cock at his ass and slammed his hips down.

"Aaahnnnn!" he cried out in ecstasy while throwing his head back as he felt the hard flesh hit his sweet spot. Caught off guard by the sudden aggression, Todoroki simply grabbed onto his hips and answered each thrust with one of his own, making sure to aim for his freckled lover's prostate every time. "Aaahhnn! To-To-Todo-ro-ki-k-kuuunn!" With every thrust, he could feel Midoriya tighten around him, which in turn made him even harder.

Spurred on by the erotic sounds coming from Midoriya's lips and the image of his green-haired lover riding his cock, Todoroki pushed himself up while wrapping an arm securely around his lover's waist and he moved them towards his desk. Brushing the papers, notebooks and pens from the top of his desk, he practically threw the green-haired teen on top of the surface and pounded into him. Unable to control his voice any longer, all Midoriya could do was to wrap his arms around Todoroki's neck and attempt to muffle the sounds spilling from his mouth in his lover's neck. Taking advantage of this position, the heterochromia teen made sure to mark up his lover by leaving hickeys and bite marks wherever his lips and teeth could reach.

"D-Da-Dai-suki da…yo…Todorokiii" was the last thing Midoriya said before he blacked out from the pleasure. The words alone were enough to take Todoroki to the edge and he lay on top of his unconscious lover, panting and sweaty from their second round. Stroking the messy mop of green hair, the heterochromia teen brushed back the tufts of hair on Midoriya's face while planting small kisses on his cheeks, nose, forehead and lips. Pulling himself out of his lover's ass for the second time that night he smirked at the amount of cum leaking out. Lifting the sleeping teen into his arms, he whispered those exact words into his ear before laying him down on a clean area of the futon and covered his body with a blanket. Breathing out a satisfied sigh, Todoroki went about his room cleaning up his sleeping boyfriend and their mess before he too settled in for the evening.

"AHH! HE SHOT ME AGAIN!"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"NO WAIT! ONE MORE TRY!"

"YOU SAID THAT 30 FUCKING MINUTES AGO!" Bakugou yelled back at the redhead, "YOU'RE DONE! I'M FUCKING TIRED, I WANT TO SLEEP!" the explosive blonde had, over the course of 30 minutes, moved from lying on his bed to sitting on the edge near the redhead; where he was subsequently blasting the side of Kirishima's face while trying to wrestle the controller from his grip.

"But Bakugou-kun, I'm almost there!" He said reassuringly, "I'm pretty sure I've got it this time!"

"NO FUCKING WAY SHITTY HAIR!" With a blast to the face, Bakugou was finally able to wrest the controller from the whining redhead. "FINALLY! NOW GET FUCKING LOST!"

"Okay, okay!" Holding his hands in the air, Kirishima scooted away from the angry blonde, "It's just a really good game and I felt I was getting better!" he continued gently with a small smile.

"Getting better?" the explosive blonde scoffed, "Yeah fucking right." Paying little attention to the redhead, Bakugou was being nice by saving their progress in the Hunter's Dream and didn't notice that Kirishima had moved closer to him.

"Ne, Bakugou-kun," He asked tentatively, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I just want you to know, I'm asking for a friend."

"What the fuck is it, Shitty Hair?"

"Do you, you know, have a 'type'?"

"Hah?" the blonde turned to look at the redhead and was surprised to find him face to face with the red haired idiot. Leaning away from the teen, Bakugou kept the angry-confused look on his face, "What are you fucking talking about?"

"You know, like 'a type'" Kirishima responded awkwardly, "An ideal person you want to, you know, be with."

"Are you fucking asking me for advice?"

"NO! I'm asking for a friend – Oh fuck it!"

Taking full advantage of Bakugou's hands holding the controller and his surprise, Kirishima grabbed his face and pressed his lips against the blonde's. 'Sweet' was the first thought that came to the redhead's mind when his lips touched Bakugou's and he noted that they were quite plump even with all the scowling and snarling he does on a regular basis. Unfortunately, his blissful moment was cut short by a foot connecting to his chest. The force of the kick was enough to knock Kirishima clear across the room and into Bakugou's bedroom door, leaving a dent in the wood. Grunting from the impact, Kirishima shot a glance at his friend, a light blush staining his cheeks as he sat there waiting for Bakugou to yell at him. When it didn't come, the redhead was surprised at the shocked expression that seemed stuck to his face.

"Baku—"

"I'm fucking tired." He said abruptly, cutting the redhead off, "I think you should get to fucking bed."

"I'm sor—"

"I said I'm fucking tired!" He growled, "Get out of my fucking room!"

"O…okay" the redhead agreed weakly, "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Whatever, get lost." The blonde said, unusually quiet and without the bite that he always had in anything he said. Kirishima got up from where he landed and without another word he exited the blonde's room, leaving Bakugou alone. After the redhead left, he ran a hand roughly through his spiky hair and over his face and he let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding. Tossing the controller back on the shelf, the spiky blonde turned off his console, turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

Sleep did not come easy as he lay in bed, tossing and turning, the image of Kirishima in his face and the feeling of the redhead's lips against his own still lingered. Scowling at the ceiling, the blonde rubbed the back of his fist roughly against his lips, almost hoping the simple act will erase the fact that his first kiss was stolen from him. Grunting at the thought, he rolled over and tried once again to drift off to sleep, refusing to allow his brain to figure out why he felt such a loss or to tease him with the truth to his turbulent emotions.

"Tsuyu-chaaaaan! Thank you for breakfaaaast!" Ashido said happily, "These pancakes are amazing!"

"I'm glad you like them, Mina-chan," Tsuyu said, equally happy that her food is being enjoyed, "Whenever I have time, I make them for my siblings for breakfast."

"Thank you, Tsuyu-san for making these."Aoko said, "They are very delicious and your siblings are very lucky to have you as a sister." Stabbing another piece of pancake, she was eager to have another taste. Fu was looking at its human expectantly and was rewarded with a sweet morsel of its very own.

"Mmhmm!" Uraraka added with her mouth full of the sweet breakfast.

"Whoaaaa! It smells great in here!" Kaminari cried out, "Tsuyu-chan, do you have enough for me?"

The rest of Class 1-A eventually found their way to the kitchens for breakfast, and all were attracted by the delicious smell of pancakes. Seeing that everyone wanted the same breakfast, Sato kindly lent a hand and helped make more pancakes for everyone. By the time everyone was fed, it was time for errands and this time it was up to Sero, Aoko, Tokoyami, Kirishima and Koda to go get supplies and groceries.

"Yosh! Leave it to us to get what you need!" Kirishima said confidently.

"Yes, you can count on us to accomplish this mission."Tokoyami added.

It took another 15 minutes before everyone was armed with shopping bags, money and the various lists of what their classmates wanted picked up. After promising a quick return, the small grocery group headed out the main doors. Shoving the lists in his back pocket, Kirishima waved at Kaminari and Ashido who were watching them leave; before focusing on where he was walking the redhead gave the 4th floor of the dorms a wistful look before putting his smile back in place.

"Kirishima-kuuuuuun! Try not to destroy Aoko's clothes today!"Ashido yelled after him.

"That was an accident!" the redhead shouted back, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Don't make it sound so bad, Ashido-chaaaan!" Turning away from the pink-haired girl, Kirishima glared at Sero who was giggling next to him.

"I heard about that incident from Kaminari-kun," Tokoyami said, "So was it actually an accident or were you following Mineta-kun's example?"

"OH MY GOD GUYS!" Kirishima cried helplessly, "It was an accident!" The redhead once again explained what happened from his perspective, and with help from Aoko, was able to sort of convince Sero and Tokoyami. Koda listened with mild interest, but he did sign to the blue-haired girl asking about her bandaged jaw.

"It does not hurt anymore." She replied, "Recovery Girl said it was not a serious wound and that it should be able to heal nicely on it's own." Smiling at her response, Koda signed that he was glad it wasn't a serious wound as he was reminded of Midoriya's heavily scared hand. Reassuring the silent teen, Aoko let him know that she trusted Recovery Girl's diagnosis and that she was not terribly worried about having scars.

"Eh, seriously Aoko-chan?" Sero asked surprised, "I thought all girls were afraid to get scars on their faces." The tall dark haired teen said as he scratched his head, "My mom sometimes says that if she didn't have that mole on her face, she would have met someone even more handsome than my dad." This discussion about facial beauty continued until they reached the first of many stops for the day. Armed with their lists, they decided it would be best to split up into 2 teams and cover more ground.

"All right! We'll meet back at the entrance when we're done!" Kirishima said punching the air.

"And then off to the next store!" Sero joined in mimicking the redhead's pose.

"HAI!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Deku-kun," Uraraka said, "You're quite bundled up today, are you not feeling well?" As she gave him a concerned look.

"Eh? Oh, nononononononono, I'm not getting sick or anything." Midoriya answered nervously, "It just feels a little, uh, chilly. So I thought it would be a good time to, uhm, try out this new turtleneck my mum got me a couple months ago."

Fiddling with the collar of the aforementioned turtleneck, Midoriya tried his best to reassure Uraraka that he was fine while he did his best to not be embarrassed about the hickeys and rope marks he was actually trying to hide.

 _ **Earlier that morning….**_

"Ahh! T-T-T-T-Todoroki-kun!"

"Hmm? Nanda, Midoriya?" the red and white haired teen asked sleepily.

"T-T-Todoroki-kun! Baka!" was Midoriya's only response as he exited the bathroom. Dressed only in his boxers, the green-haired teen pointed at all the hickeys, bites and rope marks that were all over his body. Completely at a loss for words, the freckled teen could only hold his head in disbelief as he tried to calmly accept the way his body looked right now while his brain hurriedly tried to come up with an appropriate solution.

"Mmm? I don't see a problem." Todoroki said with a small smirk, "I think I like what I see." Getting up from his spot on the futon, the red and white haired teen walked over to his fretting lover and hugged the worried teen. "It also makes me want to mark you up some mo—" The rest of his sentence was cut short as Midoriya shoved the taller teen's face away from him as he escaped from the embrace.

"NO! These are already hard enough to hide as it is!" the green-haired teen cried out helplessly, "How am I going to use the baths without people noticing and asking questions?!" Midoriya sank to knees thinking of all the repercussions that would happen if the rest of the class found out and the endless teasing and the effect it will have on their hero careers and how Todoroki's father would react and –

"Midoriya," Todoroki said softly as he wrapped his arms protectively around his beloved. Tucking the green-haired teen's head under his chin, he said, "You know I would never let anything happen to you. Or us." Petting the mop of green hair, the pair stayed like that for a few moments until Midoriya mumbled that they should probably get dressed and get some breakfast because his tummy was making gurgling noises. Smiling against his hair, Todoroki agreed and even offered to help his love find something appropriate to wear to hide most of the love bites on his body.

"I suppose I can wear my hoodie, it should be enough to hide the extra marks on my arms," Midoriya said thoughtfully, "But how would I deal with those on my neck?"

"Hmm…"

"Ne, Todoroki-kun, do you think it would be weird for me to wear a scarf?"

"Yes."

"I thought so…"

"Why don't I lend you this? "

"Are you sure?" Taking the item of clothing, Midoriya held it up against his torso, "Will this fit?" he asked as he pulled it over his head.

"It might be a little baggy on you, but you can always make up an excuse."Todoroki had walked over to the freckled teen and was helping him adjust his clothing, "Besides, I've always wanted to see you wear my clothes." He whispered into his lover's ear.

"T-T-T-T-T-Todoroki-kun!"

 _ **Back in the Common Area…**_

"There was a huge twist in the movie and it was **so** weird," Uraraka continued, "A lot of us were surprised that it ended that way. But all in all, it was a good movie. I would totally watch it again with you and Iida-kun if you want."

"Oh? That's very kind of you, Uraraka-san." Midoriya said as he fiddled with the loose collar of his borrowed turtleneck, "We should definitely find time to watch it together. Would you mind if I invited Todoroki-kun to join us?"

"Of course not! The more the merrier!" the brunette responded cheerfully.

"You fuckers are so noisy!"

"Ah, Kacchan, how are you today?"Midoriya asked politely.

"Hah?" the explosive scowled at his childhood friend, "Don't ask fucking useless questions, Deku!" the blonde shouted from his spot on the couch.

"Right, Kacchan."

"Bakugou-kun is always in such a sour mood!"

"What the fuck was that Round Face?"

"Uraraka-san, just let it go." Midoriya said weakly, "Kacchan sounds a lot grumpier today, let's just go and find Iida-kun and Todoroki-kun."

"But Deku-kun!" she protested.

"Are you two trying to start a fucking fight?" Bakugou gestured threateningly, "I'll fucking kill the both of you!" palms blazing, the blonde was leaning over the backrest of the sofa, ready to take them on.

"Hai, hai, Kacchan!" the green-haired teen said as he pushed Uraraka out of the common room area, "See you later, Kacchan!"

"Damned annoying losers!"

Plunking himself back on the couch, the explosive blonde looked around the common area and noted that he was the only occupant left. Shoving his hands in his pockets and putting a foot up on the coffee table, the blonde glared at the black screen of the TV, almost daring it to make a comment about his foot being on the table. Left alone to brood, Bakugou was reminded of the kiss that happened last night between him and Kirishima, which made his scowl even more pronounced. Clicking his tongue angrily, he figured the reason why the redhead went off to run errands for everyone was to avoid him out of embarrassment and because he didn't have a fucking clue how he should act around him after that kiss.

Sinking deeper into the couch, Bakugou reasoned that his reaction was normal, to an extent, and not completely out of the ordinary. Especially considering that he isn't attracted to other men and he doesn't see his classmate in any other way than someone capable enough to fight alongside him. He cringed slightly at the word 'friend' that popped up, but Bakugou didn't dismiss it, actually it even felt appropriate. He did wonder, for a very fleeting moment, if kicking the redhead in the gut had been too extreme of a reaction, but it was his fucking fault for jumping him and asking stupid fucking questions. Letting out a long sigh, the explosive blonde rubbed a spot on his thigh where a furry little creature usually took up residence and turned his head over to the main doors of the building and wondered why those five idiots were taking so fucking long.

"Yare yare… have we gotten everything on all the lists yet?" Sero asked tiredly as they left the third supermarket of the day.

"I believe we still have Tsuyu-san's list and Ashido-san's list," Aoko responded while flipping through all the crumpled pieces of paper. "Were these all the lists you were given, Kirishima-san?"

"Oh? Yeah, I don't have any other papers in my pocket."

Koda tapped Aoko on her shoulder and signed that he also wanted to pick something up from the pet store and hoped that they would walk past the establishment, however if that didn't happen he was more than happy to make a separate trip after they were done with groceries.

"A Pet Store?" she asked curiously, "What is that?"

Koda put down the bags he was holding and quickly explained the concept of a store stocking merchandise made specifically for dogs, cats, rabbits and other domesticated animals. "That place sounds quite interesting, would you mind if I came with you after we return?" Koda blushed slightly but nodded and happily signed that he would be more than happy to show her around the store he usually goes to.

"Seriously? Two more lists?" Sero said as he dragged his feet, "Who would have thought shopping would take this long?"

"Well, some of these items are kind of specific."Kirishima replied as he flipped through some of the lists, "Like this one 'Mane N' Hair Shampoo' or this 'Panda Extract'." He said while reading off from one of the lists, "What would you use 'Panda Extract' for?! That sounds like it would taste terrible!"

"I believe that says 'Pandan Extract', Kirishima-san. Not Panda." Aoko said reading over the redhead's shoulder, "We should ask Sato-san when we get back. It is from his list after all."

"Oi, I get it. So let's go!" Sero urged, "These bags are heavy and we need to go back to the dorms to hit that store Tsuyu-chan and Ashido-san want things from."

By the time all the items were purchased, all five teens were weighted down by the amount of groceries they had to carry back. Kirishima was even using this opportunity to weight train and even encouraged Tokoyami and Koda to give him more grocery bags.

"Yoooosh! Never waste an opportunity to train!"

"Kirishima-san is very energetic as usual."

"If only it wasn't so bright out, I would have Dark Shadow come out and help too." Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow poked its head out, "But as it is right now, he would not be of much use." Dark Shadow murmured an apology and turned its attention to Fu who was hanging off of Aoko's shoulder and nudged its beak at the fluffy animal's head.

" _Does Fu want to play?_ " Dark Shadow asked, " _Wanna play tag?"_ Fu's head perked up at the question and was about to jump off its human perch to play.

"Dark Shadow, if you have the energy to play you should help us." Tokoyami said quite sternly. With a shake of it's head, Dark Shadow murmured a quick apology to Fu before retreating back inside his vessel and stayed quiet for the remainder of the trip.

"SUGOI! I didn't think our combined shopping lists were that extensive!"

"You guys gave us 17 shopping lists," Sero said as he stretched his shoulders, "What else did you expect?"

"Were you able to find everything?" Sato asked, "I know some of the things were quite specific."

"Not to worry! We were armed with our smartphones so we were able to track down most of the stuff!" Kirishima answered proudly. "Besides, what kind of a man am I if I can't complete a grocery run!"

"We're you able to find my shampoo, my darlings?" Aoyama asked with sparkles around him. Sero kindly held out his bag for him and asked the sparkly blonde about his choice of hair care products. Aoyama responded by flicking his hair back and said that it's what he needed to always look this fabulous.

"Took you fuckers long enough!" Bakugou growled at the group, "Did you losers get my shit?"

"I believe your bag of groceries are here, Bakugou-san." Aoko said as she went for the blonde's bag, "We were able to find everything except for the 10x Spice Curry, the grocery stores we went to did not have any in stock."

"Tch. Should've known you fuckers wouldn't be able to do anything right!" he growled angrily as he grabbed the handle of his bag, "And I even told you fuckers where to go!"

"Bakugou-kun," Iida reprimanded, "Your classmates did you a favour by doing the shopping for you so you can relax. You should not treat them in such a way!"

"Hah?! Nobody asked these losers to do anything!" the explosive blonde snapped back, "If they can't do shit they shouldn't offer to help!"

"Bakugou-kun, you are being unreasonable!" Iida said, "They are your classmates, not your slaves!"

"Tch, whatever." The blonde growled, "Guess I'll fucking get it myself." With that, he pulled the bag from Aoko's hand and went back to his room.

"O-Oi! Bakugou-kun!" Kirishiima shouted at the explosive blonde. Apologizing for the rude behaviour, the redhead grabbed his own bag and rushed after Bakugou.

"Yare, yare." Sero sighed, "Was that curry powder that important?"

"Kacchan seems to be in a weird mood today." Midoriya chimed in. "His angry outbursts seem a bit subdued." Everyone in the room seemed to agree, as they have at this point gotten used to the angry and irritable behaviour of the explosive blonde. Muttering away, the green-eyed teen surmised that it might really have something to do with the missing grocery item, but then Kacchan would usually just blast something to let out his frustration. While Midoriya was busy analyzing his childhood friend, his classmates had already gathered their groceries and unloaded the majority of their shopping in the communal fridge before taking any personal items back up to their rooms. Following their example, the green-haired teen did the same and made ready to head over to Uraraka's room to watch a movie with his classmates.

 **Hi there! Sorry for the delay! Have been busy leading the adult life ^^; But here is another chapter for my ongoing story, and I hope you all enjoy it ^^ Thank you all for the continued support and I hope you continue reading my works ^^ ~ Hidenka**

 **P.S. "I Don't" is a working title, so if it changes, know that it is the same story with a better title.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! So sorry for the long delay! Have been a bit swamped with other things in life so it took a little longer for this chapter to be edited and put up. But here it is and thank you all for your continued support and interest in this fic ^^. Please leave a review about your thoughts and thank you all for reading! (There are cookies on the table over there, gluten free options available. Help yourselves ^^)**

"Yo, Bakugou-kun," Kirishima said, "We looked everywhere for it. Sorry we couldn't find it."

"Who asked you to fucking apologize?!"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know we tried," the redhead said with a bit of a forced smile. Kirishima was fidgeting as he was acutely aware of his surroundings and it didn't help that the scene from last night kept replaying in his head. After returning from their grocery run, Kirishima had hurriedly excused himself and grabbed his things as he rushed to follow Bakugou's exit in the hopes of trying to smooth out what had happened the night before.

"Oi."

"Eh?"

"Quit being so fucking nervous."Bakugou growled at him while he continued putting his groceries away, "You're fucking better than that."

"Heh, you say that Bakugou but—"

"'But' nothing, Shitty Hair!" the blonde slammed his refrigerator closed, "You were fucking brave enough to act on your emotions." Kirishima blushed really hard at that and stammered something incomprehensible but was interrupted by the blonde, "Shitty Hair, I can't return your feelings." Bakugou tried his best to sound sincere and remove as much of the usual anger and annoyance from his voice.

"Oh…" Kirishima didn't recognize the small voice coming from his lips, it didn't sound like it belonged to him, "Why?"

"Hah?" the blonde gave the redhead his trademark arched brow and scowl, "What do you fucking mean by 'Why?'"

"Is it because I'm not strong enough?" Still Kirishima could hardly believe that voice and those words were coming from him, it was almost as if the pathetic part of him from Middle School was clawing its way to the surface, "Is it because I'm a guy? Or is it because there's someone else?"

"Urk—Because I'm just not fucking into you!" This conversation was starting to make the abrasive blonde uncomfortable and that wasn't something easily accomplished, "Is that so fucking hard to understand?" Bakugou watched as Kirishima gripped his shirt, watched as the redhead struggled to come to terms with the rejection and watched as the usually friendly, social and annoyingly happy red-headed teen look at him with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Do you need me to be better?" tears were slowly dripping down his face. "I can become even stronger to stand next to you!"

"What part of 'I'm not fucking into you' do you not fucking understand?" Bakugou's tone had become softer, but he couldn't completely erase the annoyance from his words.

"Are you not 'into me' because I'm still too weak?" the redhead asked with a broken smile, "I can fix that! I can't really do anything about me being a guy…"

"That's not what I fucking said!" the blonde said through gritted teeth. Bakugou was struggling with his temper as well as trying to find something appropriate to say to the annoying redhead. "Look, I just don't _feel_ the same way you do for me about you. Does that make fucking sense?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Kirishima forced a smile and it hurt, he heard the beating of his heart in his ears and he could hear his voice cracking, "I just, thought I'd ask, I guess…" The redhead paused, smile wavering and he could feel the hot tears streaming down his face, "I guess, I thought that I could be closer to you, you know, be your shield and spear."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the blonde asked gruffly, "You already get way too fucking close to me."

"Right," the redhead took a deep shaky breath and, blinking back fresh tears that threatened to run down his face, sniffed really loudly before asking one more thing, "Can we still be friend—"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Both teens jumped at the sound but Bakugou was the first to recover.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT?!" the blond shouted angrily at the door.

"Aoko desu."

Looking at Kirishima's tear stained face, Bakugo muttered a string of expletives and made his way to the door. Walking past the sniffling redhead, the abrasive blonde yanked open the door, grabbed Aoko by the arm and roughly pulled her into his room where she tripped over Kirishima's foot and then slipped on the carpet when she tried to break her fall. The culmination of all these things caused Fu to fly off her shoulder and land in a clump on top of the bed, while its human slid a few feet across the room before landing face first and ass up in the air on the bedroom floor.

"Aoko-chan!"

"HOW THE FUCK –"

"Itaiiii!" Rubbing her nose, the indigo-haired girl pushed herself up to a sitting position, "Was there a reason for pulling me into your room, Bakugou-san?" she asked as she turned towards the two teens behind her. A red mark was starting to appear on her forehead where it said hello to the floor and her nose was also very red.

"Tch, I thought you don't get fucking hurt, Shitty Cat."

"Ne, Aoko-chan! Are you okay?"Kirishima had momentarily forgotten about the painful throbbing of his heart as he rushed to her side, "Do you need to see Recovery Girl again?"

"Don't you fuckers ignore me!"

"Mmh, I do not believe so." Aoko said uncertainly as she kept rubbing her nose, "I think I may have hit my head on the floor a little harder than expected." She stopped short when she looked at Kirishima and noticed the redness of his eyes and the tears that were still clinging to his lashes. Placing a gentle hand on his cheek, she asked if he had been crying.

"Oh, no! These are sweat stains!" Kirishima turned his head away from her warm touch, he quickly rubbed the back of his hand over his face and remembered to put on his shark-toothed smile again, "This is leftover from the grocery haul we did together!" He tried to say as he sniffed loudly and tried to maintain his usual happy smile.

"Really?" Again, the blue-haired girl reached for the redheads face but was stopped by Bakugou's hand around her wrist, "Bakugou-san?"

"Don't come into other people's fucking rooms and touch people!" he snarled, fingers tightening around Aoko's wrist, "Why the fuck did you come here?" he continued as he pulled her up from her spot on the floor. He felt annoyed and pissed at this stupid bitch who came into his room and was focusing all her attention on the redhead.

"Oi, Bakugou-kun, no need to be so mean!" Kirishima interjected, "Also, you're the one who pulled her inside, remember?"

"That is correct, you are the one who pulled me into your room." Aoko agreed but made no move to pull her wrist away from the explosive blonde's grip, "Did you make Kirishima-kun cry?" she asked, giving the blonde a hard look.

"Hah?!" was his only response as he pulled her closer to him by her arm, "Don't fucking accuse me of stupid shit!" he spat threateningly into her face. He felt his face flush at the accusation and he couldn't help but feel a touch of guilt.

"You are not answering my question," she continued, her blue eyes had taken on a steely edge, "Did you make Kirishima-kun cry?" She asked again, deliberately enunciating each word in her question. Instead of giving her a satisfactory answer, Bakugou resorted to return the glare and tightened his grip even more on her wrist. Both teens stood there, glaring at each other, neither backing down.

At this point, Kirishima's broken heart was placed on a temporary back burner as he watched with increasing alarm and worried that his two friends were about to start a brawl in this tiny space. Getting up as well, the redhead tried to diffuse the situation by reassuring the indigo-haired girl that he had not been crying as he proceeded to pry the explosive blonde's fingers off Aoko's wrist. To his annoyance, he noticed the red imprints of fingers that had been left behind from how hard Bakugou had been holding her arm and let him know as such.

"How is that my fucking fault?!"

" **You** were gripping her arm, maybe?"

"She's the one who's supposed to be fucking indestructible!"

"Just because we have enhanced durability does not mean you can be so unmanly, Bakugou."

"Kirishima-kun, I'm quite all right." Aoko interrupted them, "The reason why I came to your room Bakugou-san was to see if you would like to head out with me and Koda-san." The indigo-haired girl massaged her wrist for a moment before adjusting her bracelets so it would cover the bruising as she waited for Bakugou to respond to the invitation. Her cold blue eyes were still on the explosive blonde, but softened when she turned her attention to Kirishima, to whom she also extended the same invite, "'The more the merrier', I believe is the saying. Am I correct?"

"Tch, what makes you think I want to be seen with you losers?" he scowled, annoyed when he saw her demeanor change as she spoke to Kirishima.

"Oi, Bakugou-kun!"

Seeing Kirishima's usual spunk return, Bakugou relented and told both the redhead and Aoko to wait for him downstairs. The blue-haired girl left first, leaving the ashy blonde with Kirishima.

"Ne, Bakugou—"

"This doesn't fucking change what I said." He said gruffly.

"I didn't think that it would," Kirishima said softly, "But—" the redhead was interrupted by Bakugou's outstretched hand. Looking from the hand to the explosive blonde's face, Kirishima understood the silent gesture and didn't hesitate to take the outstretched hand and pulled Bakugou in to a bear hug.

"Ugh! Get the fuck away from me, Shitty Hair!"

"This is what friends do!" he cried, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Sniffling loudly, Kirishima gave the explosive blonde his manliest shark-toothed smile and left to go join Aoko and Koda downstairs, "Oi, Bakugou-kun, don't take too long!"

"Get out of my fucking room, Hair for Brains!"

Grabbing a nearby towel, Bakugou threw it in Kirishima's direction but the redhead was faster, causing the towel to hit the closing door instead. Clicking his tongue, the blonde sighed, silently thankful for that brief interruption. Punching the wall, he grimaced at how incapable he was at handling something so simple. He tried to comfort his brain by telling himself that it was the first time he's ever gotten a confession from another guy, so it was natural for him to not know what to do. Ironically, that thought didn't help make him feel better about the whole situation.

Giving himself a mental shake, Bakugou grabbed a jacket from his closet and headed towards the elevator to get to the main floor where that motley crew of losers was waiting for him. Before the elevator doors closed, he absentmindedly recalled how soft their arm felt in his hand and how pissed off he was that they looked at someone else with those eyes.

" _You're waiting for a train. A train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you, but you can't know for sure. Yet it doesn't matter..."_

"This is the best part!" Uraraka said excitedly, "I love the dialogue from this movie!"

"This is quite the movie you girls watched last night!"Midoriya said, "The cinematography is amazing!"

"May I have more popcorn, please?" Iida asked eyes still glued to the screen.

Without even looking at him, Uraraka passed the massive bowl of popcorn to the teen who took it and plopped it in his lap as he continued to watch the film. Taking advantage of the movie's distraction, Midoriya scooted closer to Todoroki and leaned against his arm and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Eyes still focused on the action on the screen, the red-and-white haired teen found his freckled lover's hand and, intertwining their fingers together, stayed that way for the rest of the movie.

"You know, you don't need to hide." Uraraka said as she stretched and turned to look back at the pair who was now sitting two feet away from each other. "We know." The movie's credits were rolling on the screen behind her as she spoke.

"Uraraka-kun is right." Iida chimed in, "At least I believe she means that the two of us know. I cannot say for certain about the rest of the class." Grabbing the remote from the floor, Iida stopped the movie and was greeted with the home screen.

Midoriya looked from Uraraka to Iida and back again, blush getting darker by the moment. "Wh-Wha-What are you talking about?" he said looking at his knees.

"Midoriya, I believe we have been found out." Todoroki said, "Is it not all right that our friends know of our relationship." At that, Midoriya gave the heterochromia teen a shocked look.

"Daijoubu desu yo, Deku-kun!"Uraraka said reassuringly, "It's not like we were going to print posters to celebrate your relationship!"

"But I just returned from the printers with the 150 Todo + Deku Forev—" Iida was cut off by a pillow being shoved into his face. But the damage had been done. Midoriya paled when he heard they actually printed something and he didn't even want to imagine what it was they printed and on what form of media either. Just the idea of people seeing something that declared their relationship to the world was mortifying!

"Oh! Deku-kun! I didn't **really** print out 150 posters with your faces on them in a giant heart!" the brunette said, giving her best innocent look.

"You didn't?" Midoriya asked, hopeful that the Zero Gravity Hero was really joking. Hopefully.

"Yeah, no, I only mrmrrmmrtmf50mmsdfm"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, Uraraka-san," he said kindly, "What did you say?"

"No, nothing, no. Nope, nothing at all."

"Uraraka-san…" he said slowly, the knot in his gut growing with every attempt the brunette tried to deny having done anything.

"Uh-huh?" she said, feigning innocence.

"What did you **actually** do?" the green-haired teen was worried now, his palms were sweaty and it felt like the collar of his borrowed shirt was get tighter around his neck.

"Nothing! Absolutely, nothing! Nope, no, nuh-uh! Negatory! Nothing at all!

"You just said 'No', 8 different times." Midoriya's worry was increasing by the moment and the obviously guilty look on her face did nothing to reassure him. "Are you sure you absolutely didn't do anything?"

"Well…"


	9. Chapter 9

The walk to the pet store was uneventful, except for the occasional complaint from an ill-tempered blonde.

"OI! HAIR FOR BRAINS! DON'T GET SO FUCKING CLOSE!"

"Bakugou, we're trying to take a selfie!" the redhead said with a happy grin, "We need to be this close!" Readjusting the angle of his phone, he instructed Aoko and Koda to get closer.

"NO! Don't listen to this dumbshit!"

But his protests fell on deaf ears as Kirishima tightened his grip around his neck and he felt Koda's towering form come up from behind them. "Oh, Aoko-chan, how about you crouch in front of us?" Bending down, Aoko didn't have to lower herself too much since she was shorter than both boys, and positioned herself between the redhead and blonde; instinctively Bakugou put a hand on her hip and ordered Kirishima to quickly take the photo so they could all get moving.

"Perfect!"

"Satisfied?" he growled, "Can we fucking go now?"

"Yosh! I just need to send this to everyone!"

Rolling his eyes, the explosive blonde stalked off, not giving a shit whether or not his ragtag group was following him. Sensing someone walk up beside him, the blonde assumed it was the boisterous redhead so he turned towards him with his ever-present scowl.

"You bastard done with social med—" caught off guard by a pair of blue eyes looking back at him, the rest of what the explosive blonde wanted to say stayed caught in his throat.

"Hmmm?" she responded.

"Ugh—Was I fucking talking to you, Shitty Cat?" he quickly snarled at her to cover his awkward silence. Pulling his attention away from those piercing blue eyes, Bakugou opted to stare holes into the back of a random stranger's head that was walking a few feet away from them.

"I am not sure," Aoko said casually, "Were you speaking to me?"

"Do you need to clean your damn ears, Catchick?!" he growled, "Did it fucking sound like I was fucking talking to you?"

"Mm, I suppose not." She responded thoughtfully, "Is it wrong that I asked?"

"Tch, do whatever you fucking want." Bakugou muttered, "You always do whatever the fuck you want anyways." He added, quietly to himself. Hands shoved into his pockets, the blonde spared a quick glance at the girl walking next to him. Eyes trailing over the curves of her body, Bakugou noted to his satisfaction how those thigh-high knee socks accentuated her legs.

" _Achoo!_ "

"Oh for fuck's sakes, Baka Neko!" Bakugou growled at the sniffling teen next to him, "You better not spread your gross germs!" the blonde continued to grumble as he took off his jacket and threw it around Aoko's shoulders which scared Fu from its perch from her shoulder and caused it to run up Bakugou's arm and find refuge clinging to the back of his head. Paying little to no attention to the fluffy animal on his head, Bakugou pulled the girl under a nearby awning of a store and was busy buttoning up the jacket he gave her.

"Ne, Bakugou-san," Aoko said calmy, "Is this really necessary?"

"Are you fucking questioning me, Catchick?" The blonde retorted angrily, "Now hold still, you bastard!" Getting the last button on the collar, Bakugou shot a glare at the girl for being cold and then at his own jacket for looking too damned good on her.

"OI! BAKUGOU! AOKO-CHAN!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, SHITTY HAIR?"

"Man, you two walk fast!" Kirishima said, grinning happily at the blonde, "For a second I thought we lost you guys."

"Don't mess with me! I don't get fucking lost!"

"It's so manly!" The redhead said admiringly, "But anyways, you guys stopped right in front of the Kojima Pet Store, so let's go in!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Shitty Hair!" the blonde snarled back palms blazing, "You wanna start a fucking fight?!" Bakugou was itching to blast the stupid grin off of the redhead's face, but was stopped by a hand on his forearm. Seeing those blue eyes looking at him again and the feel of her hand on him pissed him off even more. "Ah, fuck, whatever! Let's just fucking go in then!" Shoving his hands back into his pockets, the blonde walked past the grinning redhead as his eyes glared daggers at the inside of the store.

"No need to be so angry, bro!" Kirishima said happily, "If you want to fight, when we go back we can ask Aizawa-sensei to borrow one of the gyms!" The blonde grunted at his suggestion as they all walked into the brightly lit store and were hit with the distinct smell of animal fur and feed. "Koda-kun, this is clearly your special place!" Kirishima said to the silent teen, to which Koda signed that coming here does calm him and he does enjoy seeing all the animals in the store.

Turning towards Aoko, the quiet teen pointed to all the different creatures that they have at the store and the different sections that are dedicated to each kind of domesticated pet.

"This is amazing!" the girl whispered as she admired her surroundings, "I did not realize there were stores that were dedicated for domesticated animals." Although Koda was happy that she seemed to enjoy being at the pet store, Kirishima and Bakugou were looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Ne, Aoko-chan," Kirishima started awkwardly, "You've never been in a store like this?" The redhead was walking next to the blue-eyed girl now, and was trying very hard not to judge her ignorance. "Haven't you ever wanted, you know, like a dog or a cat when you were a ki—"

"Who fucking cares about rabbits and dogs and other cute fluffy things?" the explosive blonde snapped and Fu trilled in agreement as it rested itself on Bakugou's shoulder. "Can you bastards hurry the fuck up so we can leave already?"

Embarrassed, Koda went off to find the items he was looking for and left his classmates near an aisle filled with animal clothing. Casually browsing through the shelves, Kirishima found a grey shark costume and was excitedly holding it up to Fu and trying to convince it to try it on, "Fu-chan! Check this out! You would look so manly in this!" Curious, Fu sniffed the item in the redhead's hands.

"That piece of shit ain't manly!" Bakugou scoffed at the shark, " **This** clearly says 'I'll Kill You!' Think of all the shitheads you can kill with this!" Brandishing a black leather spiked collar, Bakugou was shoving it into Fu's nose. "Pick this you little shit!"

"I think this one would suit Fu quite nicely," Aoko added as she also showed her fluffy friend a simple black collar with a golf-ball-sized bell in the middle. "What do you think, Fu?" Again, the white-blue furred creature sniffed the item with bright eyes and looked from one option to the next, unable to decide.

"Oi, oi! An-chan!" someone said nervously, "Are you sure we can find targets here?"

"Of course!" A gruff voice answered, "This is the best place! Chicks come in to see the cute puppies and kittens all the damned time! It's perfect!"

"I guess," Their companion responded hesitantly, "The Instructor did say to use it in public places and …that it worked best when there are plenty of distractions."

"Right?!" the person named An-chan said confidently, "If we do this correctly, we'll have pussy lining out the door!"

"Yeah, you're right!" his friend, "Let's do this!"

"That's the spirit! Also, I spotted a pretty hot chick come in, I think she's over there by the rabbit cages."

The voices trailed off to some part of the store along with their owners. Having stopped paying attention to the conversation, Bakugou was looking in the direction of where the voices had been.

"No! This one is cute but manly!" the redhead exclaimed with pride, "And look, it looks like you're **wearing** the shark! So manly!"

"Shut up, Hair for Brains!" the blonde snarled.

"What is the matter, Bakugou-san?" Aoko asked, "Are you finally realizing that our choices are far superior to yours?" she said confidently.

"Ha? Who gives a fuck?" Jabbing his thumb in the general direction of where he heard the conversation, "Did none of you shits hear that?" Seeing the blank stares from Kirishima and Aoko, Bakugou's scowl deepened. Growling a quick explanation, the explosive blonde waited impatiently for them to finish processing the information.

"'Test it out', what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"An instructor told them to 'use it' in a public space?"

"If I fucking knew, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you bastards!"

"Right," Kirishima said as he tucked the shark under his arm, "Do you think they're villains? It sounded more like they're trying to find a girlfriend."

"No I don't fucking think they're villains." Bakugou ground out reluctantly, "Still damned suspicious!"

"And they said something about 'pussy lining out the door'." Aoko added, "Why would they want cats to line out the door? Is that a 'trick' you teach to your pet?" She looked at her classmates quizzically. Brows furrowed, Aoko looked from one teen to the other waiting for an explanation.

"Uhm… Aoko-chan," Kirishima stammered as his face turned pink, " 'Pussy' is another word for 'cat'… But… Uhm…How do I, uh, explain…"

"Kirishima-san, are you also having trouble understanding this?"

"You fucking idiots," the blonde growled exasperatedly as he rubbed his hand roughly over his face, "It's a vulgar term used to describe women, ya dumb neko! Now that we've got that outta the way, let's fucking move!"

"Right! Yes! Thanks Bakugou!" The redhead exclaimed, cheeks still tinted pink, "But I don't think it would be a good idea to jump to conclusions. We don't want to hurt civilians for being, you know, horny and desperate." Begrudgingly, the blonde agreed that attacking a couple of teens was probably not the ideal course of action or befitting of future Heroes.

"I know Bakugou-san will hate this idea, but" Aoko said hesistantly, "this might be a situation where we should contact the Pros."

While Bakugou, Kirishima and Aoko were busy talking about how they should proceed in the best way possible, the two teens in question had made their way to their intended target.

"Okay, I'll stick around here to make sure no one interrupts you." An-chan said to his nervous friend.

"Okay, I'm not nervous, I'm not nervous."

"Hey, buddy, you'll be fine!" his friend told him reassuringly, "Just get her to eat one of these and she'll follow you like a lost puppy." Putting the item in his friend's hand, An-chan nudged his innocent friend toward their target. When he was sure his companion was focused on approaching their target, he pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text: Pick up at Kojima.

"You **WHAT**?!"

"It isn't as bad as you think it is, Deku-kun!"

"'Not as bad' Uraraka-san?" Midoriya said weakly, "You had 150 T-shirts printed, 100 posters and you even made **buttons**!" he was staring at all the 'Todoroki Loves Midoriya' merchandise and was wondering what possessed the brunette to order all these custom items!

"Like I said, 'Not as bad as you think'" Uraraka was having a harder and harder time convincing the green-haired teen and, frankly she wasn't buying the words that were coming out of her mouth either. "I also got a really good deal on this too!" Reaching into one of the boxes, Uraraka pulled out a very nice quality hoodie that had the slogan emblazoned on the side.

"Midoriya-kun!" Iida said, "The reason why we did this is because we wanted to show you our support!"

"Couldn't you have done that by writing a card?" the freckled teen said feebly, "Why did you two go and make merchandise?" Looking helplessly at the stack of boxes that Uraraka pulled out, Midoriya gave his lover a pleading look.

"Midoriya," Breaking his silence, the red and white haired teen walked over to one of the open boxes and pulled out a t-shirt, "I like this one. Would you wear a matching one with me?" Holding another t-shirt in his hand, Todoroki held it out for Midoriya to take it, but all he got in response was an incredulous look.

"T-T-T-Todoroki-kun!" the green haired teen stammered, "We are definintely **not** wearing matching t-shirts!"

"Midoriya-kun!" Iida said while pushing up his glasses, "If you are worried about the cost of all this merchandise, do not worry! We plan on selling these at the Summer Festival!" He said this in such a serious manner that Midoriya was hoping for the punch line, which should have been said by now, if this was a huge elaborate joke.

Looking from Uraraka to Iida to his own boyfriend, Midoriya had a sinking feeling in his gut that they were all serious and had no intention of changing their minds. Holding his head in his hands, the One for All quirk holder was already seeing all the terrible consequences that would come about if they actually did this. First off, Kacchan would most definitely make fun of him and tease him and then proceed to destroy everything because he can. Second, Aizawa-sensei would confiscate everything because it would be considered inappropriate and there would be no way of tracking down where everything went. Third, the League of Villains could use this information to attack either him or Todoroki or their friends. And worst of all, Endeavor would **kill** him! That man clearly had a plan for his youngest son and Midoriya was willing to bet his quirk that the current Number 1 Hero's plan did not include his son sleeping with another man.

The other three teens in the room could feel the tension and anxiety pouring out of Midoriya like a ruptured damn. The freckled boy was muttering to himself like there was no tomorrow and Iida was the first to break his silence.

"Midoriya-kun!" he started, "As your class president, I will not allow anything bad to happen!" The spectacled teen said as he gestured like a robot. "Please understand that we are simply trying to show you we care and support you and we want to encourage everyone to do the same!"

"I think it would have been better if you guys pretended like you didn't know anything…" Midoriya said weakly.


End file.
